


I think I wanna marry you

by tappytart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Commentary, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Flashmobs, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, One Shot, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Song: Marry You, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, bokuaka if you squint, everyone has grown up, sob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappytart/pseuds/tappytart
Summary: When the match of the MSBY Jackals vs the Schweidens Adlers comes to an end Hinata has planned something special
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 14
Kudos: 304





	I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HakaruHonou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakaruHonou/gifts).



> Okay. So.  
> I wrote this fanfiction for my soulmate Lilly, because late night ranting with her about Haikyuu and other fandoms is simply the best.  
> This fanfiction is based on a tumblr post about the Haikyuu stage play, how in one screenshot, Hinata looks like he is proposing to Kags with the whole team behind him. And then we got the idea. What if that'd happen in the current manga arc. LIKE. WHAT IF????  
> I haven't written in like 2 years and even though I am studying English in uni rn, I don't think the writing and grammar courses have helped in any way to improve my fanfiction writing skills. However I know now how to properly write summaries.  
> Sorry  
> Anyway, enjoy!

_Don._

As the ball dropped onto the floor on the other side of the net, that was the only sound to be heard throughout the gym. 

Silence.

The shrill echo of the referee's whistle

And then the loud, roaring cheers of the crowd erupted. 

Droplets of sweat dripped down Hinata's cheek and landed on the hardwood floor beneath him as he shakily straightened his back. His breath was panting and he felt as if he could lay down right now and take a small power nap. However, despite his physical exhaustion, he still felt giddy all over his body. Hinata held up is balled fist into the air and screamed:"YOSHAAAAAAAA" 

He finally did it. He finally beat his life-long rival Kageyama Tobio in an official game. The MSBY Black Jackals defeated the Schweiden Adlers in a full match of 3:2. With Hinata and Atsumu scoring the final point. Loud, upbeat music started playing in the background and all the team members of MSBY ran onto the court and clapped Hinata on the back. In the distance, he could hear Bokuto's infamous "HEY HEY HEY" followed by "AKGHAAAHAASHI WE WON, DID YOU SEE THAT?".

"Good job, Shoyo" Atsumu bumped his fist against Hinata's shoulder, a wide, victorious grin spreading over his face. "You, too", replied the small spiker. 

" _What an amazing game we had today, the Black Jackals take back their victory after their devastating loss during last year's Kurowashiki_ "

" _Yes. I can still feel the chills on my skin, Satou! This has been truly exciting. It was only the first official game for Hinata Shoyo to play in but I can already see his potential and am eager to see more of him in the future!"_

Over the crowd Hinata caught the sight of a certain tall, black haired setter on the opposite site of the court. 

Kageyama looked tired and, as one can probably already guess, not that happy about his team's loss. His blue eyes were shadowed, his chest heaving. 

Slowly, Hinata turned to him, a small grin on his face as he still felt unbelievably proud of himself to have defeated the _King of the Court_ , while approaching the opponent setter. He got Kageyama's attention as he ducked underneath the net. 

"Heh, Yama yama-kuuun, that last receive of yours rather sucked, didn't it?", he teasingly remarked as a payback for the previous comment during the first set. 

Kageyama shot him a glare. "Shut up, dumbass Hinata" 

Hinata shrieked and practically stomped the last steps of his way over. "Oi! No reason to insult me, Bakageyama!" 

Now both players stood in front of each other, only centimetres apart.

"I can insult you whenever I want, shrimp" Kageyama slightly shoved Hinata's shoulder. 

"Huuuuh? Whaddya say?" Hinata pushed back and now they were chest on chest, not getting out of each other's faces. 

"Tche", was the only reply, his grim expression taking on an irritated shade. 

Others who were standing close by shot the duo wary glances but no one actually dared to take the risk and force the arguing athletes apart. 

Neither of them had stepped down yet from their argument and Kageyama already had his fists balled in Hinata's shirt and they were glaring at each other with burning fire in their eyes. Both could feel their heartbeats hammering against their rip cages. Breaths heavy. The rhythm matching with the heavy bass of the background music.

_"Well oh well, do you see that, Kimura? The freak rival duo got into a heated argument! Let's hope there won't be any bloodshed today (lol)"_

_"I don't know about that, Satou. Haven't you heard that-"_

Suddenly, as if all the remaining energy Kageyama had, had left him, he gave out an exasperated sigh, shot a glance up to the ceiling, looked down again and kissed Hinata right on the lips. Hinata's eyes went wide for a second but he quickly relaxed and leaned eagerly into the chest of his boyfriend. Kageyama released his strong grip on Hinata's jersey, slung his arms around his waist and swooped him up into a fierce embrace. Still kissing the daylights out of the little spiker. Hinata yelps and laughs out. His legs have already naturally wound around the taller man's hip, supported by strong hands holding him up on the underside of his thighs. The couple was completely unfazed by the staring people around them. 

"I'm so proud of you, Shoyo" Kageyama murmurs against Hinata's lips.Hot breath tickling his skin. There was no trace of anger or annoyance left in Kageyama's expression. Only a stupidly, loving gaze. Hinata beams down at him. "That was a good game, Tobio. Let's do this again some time" 

"I will definitely win!"

Another quick peck. 

"You're on!"

  
"Hey lovebirds! This is still a public space you know!" shouted Miya Atsumu. By the look of his smirk it didn't look as if he was sorry at all for interrupting. Kageyama set Hinata carefully down again. He caught a tiny glimpse of how Hinata and Atsumu winked at each other with knowing looks and it irritated him just a little bit. What was that about?

" _Oh my, Kimura, I did not see that coming! Two rival players kissing? Did you know about that? Did anyone know about that?"_

_"I sure have, Satou. It is actually not a secret that those two are an item since their High School days. And according to their SNS accounts they have been living together since Hinata Shoyo has come back from Brazil last year. They have quite the huge fanbase in the volleyball world, all rooting for 'Kagehina'"_

Kageyama was distracted by the commentators for only a few seconds but that was enough for him to lose sight of Hinata within the gigantic crowd of celebrating volleyball players, cheerleaders and visitors. Kageyama stretched his neck in search of his boyfriend.

There! A shock of bright red hair near the DJ's counter. The raven haired man was just about to walk over when the sound of the funky music changed to light bell rings.

All of a sudden people around Kageyama started shifting, everyone moving to the outlines of the court. Kageyama was too dumbfounded to do anything himself. What in the everlasting hell was going on? 

The instrumental music shifted.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_

Fiery red hair flashes up in the crowd and two people step right into the middle of the now empty court. Hinata walks up to Atsumu and slung his arms around his neck, the blonde setter twirled Hinata around and they began to dance to some kind of choreography. Hinata twisting and spinning in any possible way. Soon enough two other couples were dancing next to them. Was that...? Sugawara and Daichi? And Bokuto and Akaashi? 

The three pairs spin synchronically and then even more people joined in. They all ran up to each other, kicking their legs, finding partners, spinning around.

_Don't say no no no no no, Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, and we'll go go go go go if you're ready, like I'm ready_

_"_ _This was surely not in the official program. Did someone plan a flashmob, Satou?"  
"I have absolutely no idea. I am as buffled as you are. It seems though, that security is not doing any advances to stop this, so there must be something behind it! But look! What is the Adlers' setter doing right in the middle of it?"_

Kageyama was still stuck to the ground, not comprehending what exactly was going on. Was this just a random flashmob? Did someone want to pull a prank? It sure looked like one. However, he could not tear his eyes away from the pure sunshine that was his boyfriend. Hinata looked ecstatic. 

The dancing crowd grew, everyone, no matter what age, was shaking and spinning around. For God's sake, even the Schweiden Adlers' mascot was participating.

Kageyama could make out familiar faces in the dancing masses. Yachi, Asahi as well as Tanaka and Yamaguchi. Every single person from Karasuno.

By now the people jumped up and down, waving their arms and. Did they point at Kageyama???

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Yup. They were definitely pointing at him. Kageyama felt the heat rising up to his cheeks and ears. Eyes as wide as plates. 

He saw various couples dancing again but none of them featured Hinata. Atsumu was currently flipping around his twin brother Osamu in a somersault. (Damn those two were flexible)

Fingers were fixed on him again.   
Any other normal human being would have tried their best to get out out of this awkward situation but Kageyama felt like he was glued to the planked floor, unable to move.

_Just say I dooooo oh oh oh_

The freely moving bodies gathered and stood in postition in two rows. One by one the people started to spin out, forming some kind of an aisle, revealing the person at the very end. 

Kageyama on the other side. He slowly brought up his hands to cover his face in disbelief. Finally he realized hwat this was about. Oh holy fuck how could he not realize?

_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you.._

The last tunes of the song played out and with a shy grin and flushed red cheeks Hinata slowly walked down the little 'alley'.

" _Satou, this is unbelievable! Hinata Shoyo just pulled out an entire flashmob and is now walking towards Kageyama Tobio. Somebody please pinch me, is that a little black box that I see in his hands?! "_

_"It sure is Kimura! My dear spectators we are witnessing a marriage proposal between two of the most promising volleyball athletes of the decade!"_

Finally, Hinata stood right in front of the taller man. Bright amber eyes, like liquid gold, stared up at him and with shaky hands he opened the little box that contained two simple silver bands. 

"Ne, Kageyama..." Hinata's voice trembled slightly. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. Every single person around them was silent, holding their breaths in anticipation. 

"You know I have been chasing you ever since our first meeting in Junior High. And I swore to myself that time that I would beat you one day. That I will be the one staying the longest on the court. Although, when we became a couple I realized I wanted us to be there together. In fact, I want to be with you _for the rest of my_ _life_. My heart goes all 'gwaaa' and 'kyuuun' when I am with you I don't want that to stop, ever." 

By now both of their faces were hot flaming red, partly because of embarrassment (Hinata has never before laid out his feelings in front of so many people before) but primarily of sheer excitement and happiness. 

To make things even more thrilling, Hinata got down on one knee, holding up the box with the rings. You could hear various squeals and cheers from the audience.

"So, Yama yama, how do you feel about making me the happiest person on earth by marrying me?" 

Speechless as he was, all Kageyama could do was nod slowly. He was not able to find the right words to express everything that was running through his entire being. Hinata's radiant smile left the sun looking like a cheap light bulb. 

Nothing was louder than the powerful, joyous rejoicing by everyone else in the gymnasium. Somebody shot the confetti cannon. 

Hinata jumped up, hanging around on his new fiance's neck, feet dangling above the ground. Feeling the overwhelming emotions of victory for a second time that day.

Kageyama simply hugged him back very very tightly.

Sure that he will never let him go again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I based the dance n stuff on this because I had absolutely no other idea tbh  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uiAg-cHJvI


End file.
